1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting display device configured to prevent a voltage drop from occurring and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, an organic light-emitting display device includes a thin-film transistor substrate, an opposite substrate, and a plurality of organic light-emitting devices disposed between the thin-film transistor substrate and the opposite substrate. In the organic light-emitting device, an organic layer is provided on an anode electrode, which may be partially exposed by a pixel defining layer, and a cathode electrode is provided on the organic layer. During an operation of the organic light-emitting device, holes and electrons are injected into the organic layer from the anode and cathode electrodes and recombined with each other to produce excitons. The excitons may fall from the excited state to the ground state, thereby emitting light having the same energy as a difference in energy between the excited and ground states.
If the cathode electrode is a thin metal layer, a voltage applied to the pixel may vary depending on its position. For example, due to a voltage drop, there is a difference in voltage between regions adjacent and distant to a voltage input node.
Such a voltage difference may lead to deterioration in light-emitting efficiency of the organic light-emitting device.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.